How To Save A Life
by Ms Monster
Summary: Τίτλος εμπνευσμένος απο τους The Fray. τι συνέβη στους λυκανθρώπους μετά το τέλος της Χαραυγής; Και πιο συγκεκριμένα στην μία και μοναδική λυκάνθρωπο; Main Character η Leah μόνο, γιατί δεν πρόκειται να προδώσω το με ποιον θα καταλήξει. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N****:** Nai 3erw ti 8a peite.... Akoma dn teliose tin mia tis istoria 3ekinise kai alli kai twra kai alli?? Lpn to Oneiro se lg telionei, I Avissos opote m erthei ebneisi kai to sigekrimeno storyy dn exw idea. Just ENJOYY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, only the plot.

Πρόλογος.

Leah's POV

Τα προβλήματα είχαν τελειώσει. Δηλαδή τα προβλήματα των αιμορουφήχτρων, και του Τζέικομπ. Οι Βολτούρι έφυγαν ντροπιασμένοι, μετά απο την διάθεση τους να καταστρέψουν τον κόσμο, μαζί με τους σαράντα μάρτυρες τους.

Είδα την αγέλη μου να αυτοσυγχαρείται για την '' εξαίσια '' δουλειά που έκανε (αντικαταστήστε το εξαίσια με το ανύπαρκτη). Η μικρή αιμορουφήχτρα αγκάλιαζε τον Τζέκομπ γεμάτη χαρά λόγω της καταστροφής που, δόξα τω Θεώ, δεν έφερε η γέννηση της. Προτού γυρίσω να φύγω παρατήρησα τον Σαμ να βρίσκεται σε βαθιά περισυλλογή. Κάποια στιγμή κατάλαβε ότι τον κοιτουσα και σήκωσε τα μάτια του απο το έδαφος καρφώνοντας το βλέμμα του πάνω μου.

_Πρέπει να φύγω απο εδώ._

Άρχισα να τρέχω προς το τέλος του ξέφωτου όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα.

_'' Λία;''_

Ο Τζέικομπ.

_'' Παράτα με.''_

_'' Που πας;''_

Συνέχισα να τρέχω προς το Βορρά, όταν τον άκουσα να με κυνηγά.

_' Λια; Γιατί φεύγεις; ΛΙΑ;'' _

_'' Άσε με ήσυχη!''_

_'' Που στο διάολο νομίζεις ότι πας;''_

_'' Όπου θέλω. Απλώς άσε με ήσυχη.''_

_'' Γιατί πρέπει να είσαι τόσο... ''_

Προσπαθούσε να μην σκεφτεί την λέξη που κυριολεκτικά είμαι.

_'' Τι σου έκανα;'' _σκέφτηκε εκνευρισμένος.

_'' ΆΣΕ ΜΕ ΜΟΝΗ ΜΟΥ ΜΠΛΑΚ!'' _σκέφτηκα εξοργισμένη και σπριντάρησα ως το σπίτι μου.

Μεταμορφώθηκα σε άνθρωπο και έτρεξα στο δωμάτιο μου, χωρίς να δώσω σημασία στην έκπληκτη μητέρα μου.

Μπήκα μέσα και το μόνο που μπορούσα να κάνω ήταν το να θυμώσω τόσο πολυ, που για να εκτονωθώ γρονθοκοπούσα τον τοίχο, έχοντας μόνο μια σκέψη στο μυαλό μου.

_Σε μισώ, Τζέικομπ Μπλακ._

**Α/Ν**: Ναι ξέρω μια σταλίτσα κεφάλαιο, αλλά θεωρείται πρόλογος. Ιδού τι μου έδωσε έμπνευση για τη νέα ιστορία :

**Apocalyptica****- **_No Education_

**Apocalyptica- **_Somewhere Around Nothing_

**The Fray- **_How To Save A Life_


	2. Runaway

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of this, only the plot.

Α/Ν: αυτη την στιγμή ακούω το Hungry For Heaven tou Dio ( R.I.P.) p prosfata anakali4a kai m edwse ebneusi. Tha ithela na pw oti afto dn einai ena Leah/ Jacob ute Leah/ Emrby fic. Just Leah. :p

**Chapter 1.**

Leah's POV

Όλα ξεκίνησαν την μέρα που γεννήθηκε η μικρή βρικόλακας. Οι μέρες μου ως φύλακας των Κάλεν περνούσαν εύκολα, και βαρετά, με μία όμως μικρή διαφορά: Ο Τζέικομπ που συμπεριφερόταν ευγενικά, αντιθετα με τη συνηθισμένη του συμπεριφορά. Νόμιζα ότι είχα κερδίσει ένα φίλο, κάποιον που επιτέλους θα με καταλάβαινε, αλλά τελικά κέρδισα άλλον έναν εχθρό. Απο τη δική μου άποψη πάντα- ο Τζέικομπ νόμιζε πως όλα ήταν καλά.

Για αυτόν το λόγο τον μισούσα. Δεν έφτεγε σε τίποτα που αποτύπωσε, και ούτε η Ρενεσμι. Όμως η συνεχής αδιαφοριά του με έκανε να τον μισήσω.

Δεν έχω ιδέα το τι θα κάνω με τη ζωή μου. Μπορώ απλώς να μείνω εδώ χωρίς να κάνω τίποτα. Μπορώ να γραφτώ στο τοπικό κολλέγιο, ή το πιο απλό: Να φύγω για πάντα απο εδώ. Μόλις τελειώσω τις υποχρεώσεις μου με την αγέλη, θα φύγω για κάπου μακριά, που δεν θα υπάρχουν άνθρωποι να με πληγώσουν.

Είχα σταματήσει να γρονθοκοπώ τον τοίχο εδώ και ώρα, και απλώς καθόμουν στο κρεβάτι, πνιγμένη στη μιζέρια μου.

Την μισώ. _Τις μισώ_. Επειδή η ηλίθια Σουάν δεν μπορούσε να κρατήσει τα πόδια της κλειστά έπρεπε να χαζέψει εντελώς ο Άλφα μου;

Πώς υποτίθεται ότι θα προστατέψεις τους υπόλοιπους όταν το μόνο που σε νοίαζει είναι η ασφάλεια ενός ανθρώπου; Πώς μπορείς να είσαι άξιος αρχηγός τη στιγμή που το μόνο που σε ενδιαφέρει είναι να παίξεις με ενα νεογέννητο; Η πεντάχρονο, ή πόσο χρονών είναι το ηλίθιο;

Δεν θα έπρεπε να μισώ την Ρενεσμί. Ούτε την Μπέλλα. Παιδί έκανε απλως. Ο μόνος άνθρωπος που μισώ είναι ο Τζέικομπ. Θεωρούσε την αποτύπωση τόσο άσχημη όσο εγώ, αλλά με το που του συνέβη έγινε ένα χαρούμενο ζόμπι. Ήταν πολύ περίεργο να βρίσκομαι κοντά σε αυτόν τον Τζέικομπ.

Τον προτιμούσα παλιά που έκλαιγε την μοίρα του... - Αυτό ήταν κακία Λία!

Ναι, αλλά και πάλι... Ο μόνος άνθρωπος που μπορώ να μιλήσω είναι ο μικρός μου αδερφός και ο Έμπρυ. ΄Τέλεια. Με βλέπω να αυτοκτονώ την επόμενη εβδομάδα.

Άσε που πρέπει να δώσω εξηγήσεις στον Τζέικομπ για την συμπεριφορά μου. Σκατά.

Άκουσα βήματα στην σκάλα, και μετά κάποιον να μου χτυπάει την πόρτα.

'' Λία;'' ρώτησε η Σου.

'' Άσε με ήσυχη.''

Άνοιξε την πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα εκνευρισμένη.

'' Που βρίσκεται ο αδερφός σου;''

'' Κάπου στο δάσος.'' απάντησα πνιχτά, ανάμεσα απο τα μαξιλάρια μου.

'' Λία, σε παρακαλώ πες μου τι κάνατε τόσο καιρό;''

'' Ρώτα τον Τζέικομπ- εγώ δεν μπορώ να σου πω.΄'' είπα βγαίνοντας γρήγορα απο το δωμάτιο μου.

Η μητέρα μου με ακολούθησε.

'' Γιατί πρέπει να φέρεσαι με αυτόν τον τρόπο;'' φώναξε.

Δεν της απάντησα και βγήκα απο το σπίτι, χτυπώντας δυνατά την πόρτα. Ένας εκωφαντικός κρότος ακούστηκε. Την έσπασα...

'' ΛΙΑ ΚΛΙΑΡΓΟΥΟΤΕΡ ΓΥΡΝΑ ΠΙΣΩ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ!''

Δεν την κοίταξα και απλώς έτρεξα προς το ΄δασος και μεταμορφώθηκα γρήγορα.

'' _Λία;''_ ρώτησαν τρεις φωνές μαζί.

Επικεντρώθηκα στο δάσος γύρω μου και δεν απάντησα. Έτρεχα με όλη μου την δύναμη προς τον βορρά.

'' _Γιατί θύμωσες;_'' ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ.

'' _Απλώς ξέχνα το, σε παρακαλώ._''

'' _ΟΚ..._'' απάντησε ερωτηματικά.

Συνέχισα να τρέχω για αρκετή ώρα,ώσπου όλοι οι υπόλοιποι ήταν πια στην ανθρώπινη μορφή τους. Το φεγγάρι φαινόταν αμυδρά, μέσα απο τα σκοτεινά σύννεφα, και νύστα άρχισε να με κυριέυει.

Ξάπλωσα στο χιονισμένο έδαφος και προσπάθησα να κοιμηθώ. Ξυπνούσα κάθε πέντε λεπτά και περίπου στις πέντε τα ξημερώματα άκουσα κάποιον να περπατάει κοντά μου. Σηκώθηκα γρήγορα και γρύλισα στον άλλον λύκο.

'' _Τι θες εδώ Έμπρυ_;''

'' _Ο Τζέικομπ με έστειλε. Ήθελε να μάθει που είσαι._''

Τον κοίταξα εκνευρισμένη και άρχισα να τρέχω.

'' _Ξέρεις βρισκόμαστε λίγο πιο βόρεια απο τα σύνορα με την Αλάσκα.._.''

'' _Και;_''

'' _Είναι λιγο μακριά... Μου πήρε ώρες να σε φτάσω.Πότε πρόλαβες να έρθεις_;''

'' _Επαγγελματικό μυστικό_.''

Αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε προς τα νότια, όταν ξαφνικα σκέφτηκε κάτι.

'' _Γιατί έφυγες_;''

Κοίταξα τον ήλιο που ανέτηλε ,για λίγο, και του απάντησα.

'' _Απλώς μισώ...το Λα Πους_.''

'' ... _Θα μπορούσες να φύγεις περπατώντας όχι να τρομάξεις τον μισό πληθυσμό της περιοχής._''

Προσπάθησα να μην σκέφτομαι τίποτα.

'' _Είναι που ο Τζέικομπ αποτύπωσε, έτσι_;''

'' _Απο πότε σε ενδιαφέρει τι κάνω;_'' ρώτησα εκνευρισμένη.

'' _Κοίτα ξέρω ότι δεν συμπαθείς πολύ κόσμο, αλλά ούτε και εγώ έχω αποτυπώσει και αυτό ειναι ένα συν. Και η αλήθεια είναι ότι μου την σπάνε οι ηλίθιοι ερωτοχτυπημένοι ή οι υπερπροστατευτικές μπειμπι- σιτερ..._'' απάντησε γελώντας.

'' _Και αποφάσισες να έρθεις ως εδώ για να μου πεις να γυρίσω;_''

'' _Λία, όλοι ανησυχούσαν για εσένα. Περισσότερο απ'ότι νομίζεις_.''

'' _Γιατί δεν με αφήνετε απλώς να φύγω;_''

'' _Αυτή είναι απόφαση του Τζέικομπ. Και καλό θα ήταν να έμενες λίγο παραπάνω για χάρη της μαμάς σου.''_

Φτάναμε στο Λα Πους όταν ξαφνικά μίλησε.

_'' Αλήθεια μισείς την αποτύπωση.''_

_'' Συγγνώμη;'_'

_'' Για να φέρεσε όπως φέρεσε σίγουρα θα ήταν χάλια. Όλο αυτό. Ο πατέρας σου, ο Σαμ. Ο Τζέικομπ..._

_''_ _'' Ο Τζέικομπ δεν έχει καμιά σχέση με όλο αυτό!''_

_'' Σίγουρα... Για αυτό τα πήρες μαζί του...''_

_'' Πώς το ήξερες αυτό;''_

_'' Ξέρεις είμαι και εγώ λυκος. Έχω την δυνατότητα να ακούω τις σκεψ-''_

_'΄' ΟΚ – ΟΚ κατάλαβα. Έκανα μαλακία ε;''_

_'' Θα μπορούσες να το πεις και έτσι.Ή απλώς να ζητήσεις συγγνώμη.''_

_'' Με τίποτα.''_

_'' Δεν φτάει αυτος που αποτύπωσε.''_

Ο θυμός μου άρχισε να βράζει.

_'' Δεν με ενδιαφέρει αυτό! Απο μόνος του είχε πει οτι μισεί την αποτύπωση. Είχε συμφωνήσει μαζί μου. Και μόλις είδε την μικρη ξέχασε τα πάντα.''_

_'' Δεν μπορείς να το πολεμήσεις.''_

_'' Και αν μπορείς; Αν τελικά όλη αυτό είναι μια δοκιμασία;''_

_'' Τι εννοείς;''_

_'' Οι περισσότεροι πιστέυουν ότι η αποτύπωση συμβαίνει για να περάσει το γονίδιο στις επόμενες __γενιές. Πώς είναι δυνατόν όμως να αποτυπώσει κάποιος σε ένα μισό βρικόλακα που δεν ξέρουμε_ _καν_ _αν μπορεί να κάνει παιδιά – και ακόμα κι αν μπορεί να αλλάξει το γονίδιο; Μπορεί όλο αυτό να συμβαίνει μόνο και μόνο για να δουμε ποιος είναι άξιος να το ξεπεράσει.''_

'_' Πολύ φιλοσοφικό όλο αυτό, αλλά και πάλι δεν πρόκειται να βοηθήσει τους βλαμμένους.''_

Γέλασα όταν το άκουσα αυτό. Όλως περιέργως ένοιωθα χαρούμενη.

_'' Και τώρα τι;''_ ρώτησα.

_'' Ορίστε;''_

_'' Εννοώ ωραία συζητήσαμε με τους βρικόλακες- βασιλιάδες, εμείς όμως τι θα κάνουμε; Θα γυρνοβολάμε προστατεύοντας τον κόσμο; Εσείς πρέπει να τελειώσετε το λύκειο και εγώ να σπουδάσω. Όταν είμαστε αρκετά μεγάλοι για να σταματήσουμε δεν θα έχουμε να κάνουμε τίποτα. Και θα είμαστε και ταπί.''_

'_' Εφόσον δεν μεγαλώνουμε μπορεί ο καθένας να συνεχίσει με την ζωή του όποτε θέλει. Εγώ προτιμώ την ζωή μου έτσι.''_

_'' Σου αρέσει να ακούνε τις σκέψεις σου;''_

_'' Όχι αλλά είναι ωραίο να έχεις μια οικογένεια. Κάτι που δεν είσαι ευγνώμων που έχεις...''_

_'' Θα προτιμούσα να ήμουν μόνη μου. Θα είχα το κεφάλι μου ήσυχο χωρίς να χρειάζετε να ανησυχώ για την μητέρα μου και τον αδερφό μου.''_

_'' Ξέρεις τι είναι περίεργο με εσένα; Έχεις οικογένεια να προστατέψεις αλλά το μόνο που σε ενδιαφέρει είναι εσύ. Εμενα η μητέρα μου δεν κατάγεται καν απο εδώ, όλοι θεωρούν ότι είμαι το μπάσταρδο του Λέβι Γιούλεϊ και μένω εδώ χωρίς να διαμαρτύρομαι κάθε τρείς και λίγο.''_

_'' Ναι αλλά-''_

_'' ΟΚ ο Σαμ σε παράτησε. Αποδέξου το. Δεν γίνεται να γυρίσεις πίσω τον χρόνο. Ο Τζέικομπ σε άφησε στα κρύα του λουτρού χωρίς κάποιον φίλο να μιλήσεις. Μπορείς να βρείς άλλον...''_

_'' Είσαι μαλάκας.''_

_'' Δεν είμαι. Και θα μπορούσα να ε.ιμαι φίλος σου.''_

_'' Για πες μου πάλι, ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα σου;''_

Φτάνωντας στο Λα Πους τον ένοιωσα να μεταμορφώνεται. Έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου κάτω για να ντυθεί, και έτρεξα να μεταμορφοθώ και εγώ.

Περπάτησα ώς το σπίτι μου χωρίς να τον κοιτάω, αλλά εκείνος με ακολούθησε.

'_' Λία αλήθεια θα μπορούσα να είμαι φίλος σου. Σκέψου το.''_ είπε και έφυγε με χαμογελώντας.

΄Ανοιξα την πόρτα του σπιτιου, που ήταν έρημο. Ανέβηκα γρήγορα τις σκάλες και κοίταξα τον καθρέπτη του μπάνιου.

Παραδόξως, είχα ένα αχνό χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο μου.

Α/Ν: Αυτο το κεφ με έκανε να χαμογελάσω επίσης. Embry's just too cute to be true! :p


	3. Friendship

A/N : K sinexizume... dn exw idea kan an o embry tha ta ftia3ei me tin lia I aplws tha meinun filoi I an o jake tha ta ftia3ei me tin lia I aplws tha agnoun o enas ton allon... afiste p I ebneusi m erxete kata tis 2 to prwi k ws tis 12 tin epomeni mera p exw ore3i na grapsw exei figei;... gamotww gt na mn eimuna vampir? Na kimomuna tin mera k tin nixta na egrfa... dn paw kla.

Disclaimer: I own only this plot not Twilight or Jacob Black … or Embry Call

2i simiosi: an pragmatika thelete na melanxolisete ligo na akute to Lapse twn Envy On The Coast paralila me to kef.. .com/watch?v=4wAE78zrq2U enjoy!

Ch. 2

Ο γάμος του Σαμ και της Έμιλυ πλησίαζε. Το προσκλητήριο είχε έρθει αλλά απλώς το έκανα κομμάτια και το έριξα στα σκουπίδια. Η Σου ήθελε να πάω αλλά δεν της απάντησα καν. Εκείνη οργάνωσε τον γάμο με την Έμιλυ, ενώ υποτίθεται ότι είναι η μητέρα μου.

Ο Σεθ ήταν απλώς πολύ ήσυχος. Μάλλον καταλάβαινε τι περνούσα.

Καθόμουν ήσυχη στο κρεβάτι μου κοιτώντας τις σταγόνες που γλιστρούσαν στο τζάμι. Ξαφνικά μια πέτρα το χτύπησε.

'' Τι στο- '' φώναξα.

'' ΛΙΑ!''

Άνοιξα το παράθυρο και είδα τον Έμπρυ κάτω απο το παράθυρο μου.

'' Πάμε μια βόλτα;'' ρώτησε χαμογελώντας.

Τον κοίταξα εκνευρισμένη.

'' Πρώτων βρέχει και δεύτερον ο γάμος είναι σε δύο ώρες.''

'' Το ξέρω. Πάμε τώρα;''

'' Δεν θα πάς;''

'' Όχι.''

Πήδηξα γρήγορα απο το παράθυρο και προσγειώθηκα πάνω του.

'' Συγγνώμη!''

'' Τι λές τώρα; Σιγά, καθημερίνα πέφτουν πάνω μου άνθρωποι που πηδάνε απο παράθυρα τεσσάρων μέτρων.''

Στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου και σηκώθηκα περπατώντας προς το δάσος.

'' Πού πάμε;'' ρώτησα.

'' Πάμε στους βράχους;''

'' ΟΚ.''

Μεταμορφώθηκα γρήγορα και άρχισα να τρέχω προς τα εκεί.

_'' Κάνουμε αγώνα;''_

_'' Αφού θα νικήσεις...''_

_'' Ευχαριστώ για το κομπλιμέντο...''_

_'' Μέχρι τα βράχια.''_

Έτρεξα με όλη μου την δύναμη, αλλά κάποια στιγμή κατάφερε να με φτάσει και με έσπρωξε προς το δεξιά.

_'' Αδικία!''_

_''Δεν βάλαμε κανόνες. Να πρόσεχες...''_

_'' Βλάκα.''_

Έτρεξα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα και του έδωσα μια δυνατή σπρωξιά. Δεν κουνήθηκε καν.

_'' Αδικία.''_

_'' Σταμάτα να παραπονιέσαι και τρέξε.'' _σκέφτηκε ειρωνικά.

Οι βράχοι ήταν κοντά και άρχισα να τον σπρώχνω δυνατά.

_'' Όποιος πηδήξει πρώτος στο νερό νίκησε!''_

_'' Συγγνώμη;''_ ρώτησα.

_'' Μεταμορφώσου πρώτα βλαμμένο...''_

Πηδήξαμε ταυτοχρόνως στο νερό, με την ανθρώπινη μορφή μας και βγήκα πρώτη στην επιφάνεια.

'' ΝΊΚΗΣΑ!'' ούρλιαξα.

'' Δεν νίκησες...''

'' Νίκησααααααααααααααααααααα!'' άρχισα να φώναζω πετώντας του νερά.

'' Ισοπάλια.''

'' ΌΧΙ!''

'' ΝΑΙ!''

'' ΟΧΙ!''

Και έτσι συνεχίσαμε για περίπου μισή ώρα...

_Λίγες εβδομάδες μετά_

Ο γάμος πέρασε χωρίς πολλά πολλά. Η μητέρα μου με ρώτησε απλώς που ήμουνα χωρίς να της απαντήσω.

Οι μέρες περνούσαν εύκολα, καθώς έκανα βόλτες με τον Έμπρυ. Συνέχισε τη τρίτη λυκείου και εγώ ήμουν έτοιμη να πάω κολλέγιο του χρόνου. ΄Ηταν τέλη Ιανουαρίου και το κρύο μη υποφερτό, ακόμα και για εμάς.

Δεν μιλούσα στον Τζέικομπ. Απλώς ακολουθούσα τις διαταγές του. Μια φορά με ρώτησε αν έτρεχε τίποτα με εμένα και τον Έμπρυ, και του απάντησα να πάει να κοιταχτεί σε κανά γιατρό. Με λίγες περισσότερες βρισιές.

Ο Έμπρυ απο την άλλη, όλως περιέργως, φαινόταν πολύ χαρούμενος που έκανε παρέα μαζί μου. Μερικές φορές μαλώναμε αλλά απλώς το ξεχνούσαμε. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι είναι το άkρως αντίθετο απο εμένα. Ευγενικός, χωρίς να δημιουργεί συγκρούσεις. Αλλά και πάλι δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω γιατί έκανε παρέα μαζί μου.

Αυτή τη στιγμή βρισκόμουν έξω απο το σπίτι της Έμιλυ και του Σαμ περιμένωντας να μου ανοίξουν. Η Σου με είχε στείλει να συμφιλιωθώ μαζί τους και συμφώνησα μετά απο την εκατοστή φορά που μου έκανε κύρηγμα για την συγχώρεση. Ευτύχως ο Σαμ έλειπε σε περιπολία, αλλά αυτό δεν έκανε τα πράγματα πιο έυκολα.

Η Έμιλυ μου άνοιξε χαμογελαστή τη πόρτα και με αγκάλιασε.

'' Λία!''

'' ... Έμιλυ'' απάντησα με ένα ψεύτικο χαμόγελο.

'' Πέρασε μέσα.''

Κοίταξα το σαλόνι αλλά κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Δώρα πάνω στους καναπέδες, και μπλέ μπαλόνια στους τοίχους. Η Κιμ και η Ρέιτσελ καθόντουσαν λίγο πιο πέρα.

Τις χαιρέτησα.

'' Λία! Έχω να σε δώ τόσο καιρό!'' είπε χαμογελώντας η Ρέιτσελ και με αγκάλιασε.

'' Θες να πιείς κάτι;'' με ρώτησε η Έμιλυ.

'' Λίγο νερό.''

Κάθισα στον καναπέ με τη Ρέιτσελ που την είχε πιάσει λογοδοιάρρια και μιλούσε για τον γάμο της με τον Πώλ. Τι έχουν πάθει όλοι;

Η Έμιλυ μου 'εφερε το νερό, και με κοίταζε χαρούμενη. Ξανακοίταξα γύρω μου και την ρώτησα:

'' Προς τι στα μπαλόνια;''

'' Μάντεψε!''

Πέθανε ο Σαμ; Μακάρι...

'' Είμαι έγκυος!''

Την κοίταξα μπερδεμένη.

'' Τι;''

'' Είπα είμαι έγκυος.'' απάντησε λιγότερο χαρούμενη.

Το γυάλινο ποτήρι που κρατούσα έγινε θρύψαλα. Δεν γύρισα καν να τις κοιτάξω, απλώς έτρεξα έξω απο το σπίτι και μεταμορφώθηκα.

_'' Λία;''_

Δεν έδωσα σημασία και απλώς έτρεξα προς τα βράχια του Λα Πους. Ο Εμπρυ όμως διάβασε τι σκέψεις μου.

_'' Είσαι καλά;''_

_'' Παράτα με.''_

Επέστρεψα στην ανθρώπινη μορφή μου και έκατσα σε έναν κορμό δέντρου που είχε κοπεί. Ο ήλιος είχε αρχίσει να δύει. Τι κακόγουστη φάρσα ήταν αυτη; Πόσο ηλίθια μπορούσε να είναι η μητέρα μου;

Γιατί διάλεξε αυτήν την ημέρα για να μιλήσω με την Έμιλυ; Για να μου τρίψει στα μούτρα ότι δεν θα αποκτήσω ποτέ παιδία;

Τα μάτια μου άρχισαν να υγραίνονται. Σύντομα έκλαιγα με λυγμούς.

'' Λία;''

Ο Έμπρυ.

'' Μην με κοιτάς...'' απάντησα ανάμεσα στους λυγμούς.

Έκατσε δίπλα μου και με αγκάλιασε.

'' Παράτα με.'' είπα και τον έσπρωξα. Δεν με άφησε.

Τον ξαναέσπρωξα αλλά δεν κατάφερα τίποτα. Τότε τον αγκάλιασα δυνατά και συνέχισα να κλαίω.

'' Μην κλαίς.''

Δεν του απάντησα.

'' Λία... Δεν αξίζει.''

'' Δεν είσαι αυτός που έχασε τα πάντα.'' ψιθύρισα απέναντι στον λαιμό του.

'' Απλώς προχώρα μπροστά.''

'' Δεν μπορώ.'' είπα κλαίγοντας.

'' Προσπάθησε.''

'' Δεν μπορώ! ''

'' Θα σε βοηθήσω εγώ.''

'' Το υπόσχεσαι;'' απάντησα κοιτώντας τον με δακρυσμένα μάτια.

'' Υπόσχομαι.'' απάντησε με ένα αχνό χαμόγελο, και με έσφιξε πιο δυνατά στην αγκαλιά του.

Α/Ν: XERW oti itan pl mikro alla toso drama adexei enas anthrwpos.. afiste p itan psiloxalia kef... dn variese.

Αα και απο ορθρογραφια χεστε το το θεμα εχω ena programma p dn ta vriskei ta ellnika lathi..


	4. Admitting

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, nothing more.

Chapter 3.

'' Έμπρυ;'' ψιθύρισα.

'' Ναι;''

'' Πρέπει να γυρίσω σπίτι.''

'' Γιατι;''

'' Πρέπει να κάνω κάτι.''

Σηκώθηκα και έτρεξα να μεταμορφοθώ. ΄Εφτασα στο σπίτι μου αμέσως.

'' Μαμά!''

'' Ναι;''

'' Κατέβα λίγο κάτω.''

Την περίμενα στον καναπέ, ώσπου έκατσε δίπλα μου.

'' Θες κάτι;'' ρώτησε χωρίς να με κοιτά. Τα νεύρα μου.

'' Απλώς ήρθα να ζητήσω συγγνωμη, αλλά δεν βλέπω να έχεις και πολύ όρεξη.'' απάντησα.

'' Λία...''

'' Κοίτα μαμά, αυτό ήταν το μόνο που μπορώ να πω. Αλλά το να με στέλνεις στο σπίτι της Έμιλυ δεν πρόκειται να διορθώσει τίποτα.'' είπα και έτρεξα έξω απο το σπίτι. Γιατί συνεχώς το σκάω απο σπίτια;

Περπάτησα ώς την αρχή του δάσους και συνέχισα ως ένα ξέφωτο, ώπου έκατσα σε ένα βράχο.

Δεν ήταν σωστό να φύγω έτσι ξαφνικά, αλλά ούτε και εκείνη που με προσκάλεσε εκείνη την μέρα. Τις σκέψεις μου διέκοψε κάποιος συγκεκριμένος που μπήκε στο ξέφωτο.

'' Τι κάνεις εδώ;'' με ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ.

'' Απλώς στρίψε και φύγε, Μπλακ.''

'' Τι πρόβλημα έχεις μαζί μου;''

'' Τελικά δεν είσαι μόνο ηλίθιος. Είσαι και αδαής. Τι πρόβλημα νομίζει οτι έχω;''

'' Δεν ξέρω τι πρόβλημα έχεις Κλιαργουότερ γιατί εδώ κάτι μήνες με αγνοείς!''

'' Σκέψου το λίγο τότε. Τι έγινε πριν περίπου τρείς μήνες;''

Με κοίταξε μπερδεμένος.

'' Η Μπέλλα γέννησε-'' απάντησε σταματώντας ξαφνικά.

'' Σωστά. Τώρα μπορείς να πας απο εκεί που ήρθες;''

'' Όλο αυτό συνέβη επειδή αποτύπωσα;''

Σηκώθηκα και τον πλησίασα απειλητικά.

'' Χέστηκα που αποτύπωσες! Πραγματικά δεν με ενδιαφέρει. Αυτό που με ενδιαφέρει ήταν το ότι είπες ψέματα! ''

'' Σε τι είπα ψέματα και δεν το θυμάμαι;''

'' Συμφώνησες μαζί μου για την αποτύπωση. Συμφώνησες να φύγουμε και να αφήσουμε το Λα Πους. Και τελικά κόλλησες εδώ λόγω ενός νεογέννητου δαίμονα!''

'' Μην μιλάς έτσι για τη Ρενεσμί.'' είπε σιγανά. Ένοιωθα τον θυμό του να βράζει, αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε.

'' Θα μιλάω όπως θέλω για όποιον θέλω.''

'' Επειδή σε παράτησε ο Σαμ δεν σημαίνει ότι θα βρίζεις όλο τον κόσμο!''

'' Είσαι α-ξ-ι-ο-λ-υ-π-η-τ-ο-ς!'

Εκείνη την στιγμή αρχίσαμε και οι δύο να κλονιζόμαστε έτοιμοι να μεταμορφωθούμε.

'' Σταματήστε!'' φώναξε κάποιος.

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου και κοίταξα τον Έμπρυ. Γιατί πάντα εμφανίζεται στις πιο ακατάλληλες στιγμές;

Ο Τζέικομπ συνέχισε να κλονίζεται αλλά ο Έμπρυ τον έσπρωξε μακριά.

'' Ηρέμησε.''

'' Μην μου λες να ηρεμήσω! Πες το σε εκείνη!''

'' Άντε γαμήσου.'' του απάντησα ξερά, και έφυγα προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση.

Άρχισα να τρέχω γρήγορα προς τους βράχους, και για άλλη μια φορά κάποιος με ακολουθούσε. Μαντέψτε ποιος.

'' Λία!''

Είχε αρχίσει να βρέχει, έκανε κρύο και είχα τα νεύρα μου. Το μόνο που μπόρεσα να κάνω ήταν να γυρίσω και να τον χτυπήσω με την γροθιά μου στο σαγόνι του.

'' Άουτς...'' είπε τρίβοντας το.

'' Γιατί με ακολουθείς παντού, Κολλ;''

'' Δεν σε ακολουθώ παντου, εσύ εκνευρίζεις τα λάθος άτομα.''

'' Μπορούσα να κουμαντάρω τον Τζέικομπ. Δεν είμαι απροστάτευτη.''

'' Ναι, αλλά εκείνος είναι πολύ πιο δυνατός απο εσένα.''

'' Γιατί δεν με αφήνει απλώς ήσυχη; Πήγαινε κάνε παρέα με τα ηλίθια φιλαράκια σου.''

'' Δεν μπορείς να καταλάβεις καν.'' ψιθύρισε στον ευατό του.

'' Εσυ δεν μπορείς να καταλάβεις ότι θέλω να ειμαι μόνη. Με κάνεις να νοιώθω χαρούμενη ενώ θέλω να κλάψω. Με βγάζεις απο το σπίτι μου όταν απλώς θέλω να μείνω μόνη. Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;'' απάντησα έτοιμη να κλάψω.

'' ΓΙΑΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑΙΝΕΙΣ ΠΟΤΕ;'' μου φώναξε για να μπορέσει να ακουστέι μέσα στην βροχή.

'' ΑΠΛΩΣ ΠΑΡΑΤΕ ΜΕ!'' φώναξα κλαίγοντας και τον έσπρωξα μακριά μου.

'' ΜΗΝ ΜΕ ΣΠΡΩΧΝΕΙΣ ΜΕΤΑ ΑΠΟ ΟΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΑ! ΕΓΩ ΕΚΑΤΣΑ ΣΤΟ ΠΛΑΙ ΣΟΥ ΤΌΣΟ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΜΟΝΟ ΠΟΥ ΜΠΟΡΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΟ ΝΑ ΜΑΛΩΝΕΙΣ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΜΠΛΑΚ! ΓΙΑΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΟΥ ΔΙΝΕΙΣ ΣΗΜΑΣΙΑ;'' φώναξε και με κράτησε σφιχτά απο τα μπράτσα μου.

Τον κοίταξα έκπληκτη. Είχε θυμώσει περισσότερο απ'ότι τον είχα δει ποτέ. Προσπάθησα να τραβηχτώ μακριά του. Τα ρούχα μου είχαν κολλήσει πάνω μου απο την βροχή και το κρύο

'' ΠΑΡΑΤΑ ΜΕ!''

'' Δεν μπορώ! Δεν μπορώ να φύγω μακριά σου!''

Σταμάτησε για ένα δεύτερο και ακούμπησε τα χέρια του στο λαιμό μου.

''Θέλω,αλλά δεν μπορώ και πρέπει να το κάταλαβεις.''

Τον κοίταξα άναυδη αλλά προτού προλάβω να απαντήσω είχε συντρίψει τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου.

Α/Ν: οτι πιο romance exw grapsei... an kai mikro m arese... se esas? to mono p exete na kanete ine na patisete to kubaki apo katw...


End file.
